


Pin-Up Girl

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Crossdressing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Feminization, Harry is stupid, M/M, Oblivious Harry, They all live in Texas, based solely off of lana del reys ride, louis has blonde highlights, louise is his second personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a judgmental place. make an asian joke and you're automatically racist. gain a few pounds and you're suddenly obese. dress like a female and instantaneously you become a drag queen.</p><p>[Or, the chaptered fanfiction where louis dresses as a girl to keep a job and harry is the oblivious idiot who doesn't realize it mixed in with the one direction cast and crew and a little bit too much angst]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- "How Much Is On The Line?"

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ I feel like the description wasn't described well enough so I'll break it down: Louis runs away to Corpus Christi, Texas at the age of 17 for un-discussed reasons and, like anyone, needs a job to live. He finds a bar that needs a singer, only that performer has a requirement to be female and so, Louise Evergreen is born. 
> 
> Only four people know, two out of the four being good friends after a year of working there (Zayn Malik & Cara Delevingne). One night, he meets a guy named Harry and they have sex, the only problem being that they have sex when Louis is dressed as a very convincing girl and Harry being the asshole he is, won't leave 'Louise' alone and tries to pursue a relationship with her. (Includes the One Direction cast along with a girl named Carissa and Gerard Way for some unknown reason)
> 
> -Louis' outfit in Chapter 1-
> 
> [bandeau](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?br=F21&Category=top&ProductID=2000124195&VariantID=%0A) // [shorts](http://www.bodycentral.com/assets/item/regular/7999_altND11.jpg) // [hairstyle](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/136515432429693198/%0A) // [fringe jean jacket](http://www.loveculture.com/6652300010.html?gclid=CICtj9C8k78CFUlqfgodn00A_Q)
> 
> (The title is from Lana Del Rey's 'Pin Up Galore')
> 
> Give it a chance, I feel really confident about this one.
> 
> ♥

                                                                  " _If you're going to be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty."_

**_Marilyn Monroe_ **

****

the world is a judgmental place. make an asian joke and your automatically racist. gain a few pounds and you're suddenly obese. dress like a female and instantaneously you become a drag queen. the last one made no sense, you must have noticed that, since there is a slight possibility that a bloke could dress like a female and actually look like one. curves, smooth and soft skin, feminine features altogether and you wouldn't even notice because said person didn't look like a drag queen. (with the overdone makeup, obvious wigs, and way too dark lipliner.)

 

to put it lightly, there were some points in time where a lad that you've never seen before dresses like a lass and people never even noticed except for the close friends that knew that said person was actually a guy named louis tomlinson that wore denim shorts, keds, and had blonde highlights in the front of his brunette bangs instead of a girl named louise evergreen that wore bandeaus, red high-top chuck taylors, and had medium length, blonde hair. the only things they had in common was the blonde hair and the fact that they were all in all the same person.

 

and this day – october twelve, to be exact – louis, or louise if you were being technical was wearing the signature blonde wig, a grey bandeau that said 'los angeles' , stone-washed high-waisted shorts, an american flag bandana tied in the middle of his head, along with the same red chuck taylors that he's had for almost two years, scuffed on the sides and black marks of the rubber tips. he had started adding a mole right above the corner of his lip with black eyeliner just the day before.

 

supposedly, it would make sense to give an explanation to why someone would suddenly begin dressing as a female, or at least why they decided to begin a new life as a different person. it began a year ago, when louis was only seventeen years old. he ran away from home, just like any rebellious teenager would do, which was a small town in utah. and, like any rebellious teenager on the run, he needed a job. eventually, he found work all the way in texas, in a place called corpus christi, the only problem being that the bar wanted a _female_ entertainer. and so, louise evergreen was born.

 

only a few people in the bar knew that he was actually a bloke without breasts and a bloody _vagina,_ for christ's sake, and luckily, those people knew how to keep their mouths shut and mind their own business. two of the four people who knew had become his friends quite fast; zayn and cara. (louis had only begun befriending cara because they were somewhat the same size and she had not too shabby makeup that he could use. hell, she had even bought him the wig.)

 

"hey, lou!" a loud voice called.

 

louis didn't even have time to turn around before the door to what the bar liked to call his 'dressing room' slammed open to reveal cara standing in the narrow doorway, white-painted fingernails tapping against the wood. in her hand was some sort of alcoholic beverage that was half-way gone, pink lipstick marks decorating the rim of the glass.

 

louis grimaces at her before turning back around and examining his reflection in the mirror. "can i help you, miss delevingne?" he says.

 

the 18-year-old wiping a bit of the tacky lip-gloss that one of the bartenders, perrie, insisted on him to wear off of his bottom lip with his index finger, rubbing the substance against the wooden desk in front of him.

 

the blonde walks up behind him, pulling the small bandeau down his back before sitting down on one of the chairs near the dirty mirror. she examines him for a moment; the way he frowns at himself in the mirror and grabs the back of the fabric that she had just adjusted. louis glances over at her and shoots her a semi-sarcastic disgustingly bright smile.

 

it wasn't that he was some sad teenage boy who hated his job with a strong passion and was just depressed inside, he had no problem with singing a couple of songs and getting a few tips from sleazy men because they liked the way his bum looked in the tiny shorts he loved to wear. it was just the fact that he hated being imperfect when it came to becoming his second personality and there was just something slightly off with his outfit.

 

cara rolls her eyes, walking over to one of the far off corners in the small room and grabbing a small fringe jacket from the floor. she walks towards the door before tossing the jacket in louis' direction, ignoring his loud huff when the fabric lands on his hunched over back.

 

"you're on in a minute and forty seconds, tomlinson!" she says and leaves the glass of alcohol as she sits it on a nearby wooden table, shutting the door behind herself.

 

the small boy blinks as he holds the jacket up in eye view. "louise sends her best thank you's!" louis calls sardonically.

 

the sound of cara yelling back _yeah, yeah_ rings in his ears as he slips on the tight jacket. a minute and forty seconds surely had to be almost up now and louis wipes off the other corner of his mouth for the second time, reminding himself to never take any fruity-coloured tubes from ditzy bartenders ever again.

 

the knickers that cara insisted on him the wear were riding up in the back along with the skin-baring shorts and he was really considering whether or not to get a job at a nearby fast food chain where he can wear jeans and stop putting padding that zayn slipped out of the a-cup bra he stole from _macy's_ each time that he wore something that clung to his body. the smell of apples and lavender hangs onto his body.

 

and after a year of doing _this,_ louis tomlinson (louise evergreen) was sure that he looked better than more than half of the females in all of texas.

 

                                                                                                                                      ***

 

two minutes later – louis was very fashionable late – and the small boy was standing on stage with a coquettish smirk on his face as he grabbed hold of the microphone right in front of him.

 

surprisingly enough, there were more people than usual which was most likely a good twenty or thirty in which half of them weren't even paying attention. this time it had to be at least seventy people. not that they were all listening to him speak but it was more than normal and he would take it.

 

someone wolf whistled in the back of the bar and louis gave a fake smile, flicking a piece of the blonde hair from his face before sending a slow wink to the faceless man. this was who this second personality was; a flirtatious, not-too-smart blonde who could spit out a couple of pretty, haunting tunes when needed. said blonde also had a pretty great body too, if you didn't count the fact that she had the complete definition of a-cups which wasn't exactly a man's entire dream but nobody's perfect in the heated state.

 

"howdy, everyone," louis smiles, partly making fun of most people's thick accents. "i'm lou and i'm going to be singing a couple of songs for you all."

 

a couple of drunken bargoers whoop aloud and louis giggles into the microphone although he'd very much like to roll his eyes at the group of men that obviously didn't know how to handle their liqueur. there was a barely audible screech of the object wrapped in his small palm as he picked it up quietly and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, flickering his eyes from the moderate crowd to the grey platform of the stage.

 

he starts out with the slow melodies of lana del rey's _cola_ – it was fun watching multiple people squirm at the obscene line " _my pussy tastes like pepsi cola"_ as he licks slowly over his lip-gloss sticky lips – along with _yayo_ – which was most likely the better of the two with the constant slow tune of the salacious song, more or less causing his voice to go lighter than normal when he sings out the words _"let me put on a show for you, daddy"_ with a slight smirk.

 

three songs later and he pratically has half of the audience drooling as he drawls out the last lyrics to marina and the diamond's _teen idle._ when he first had started out at the bar, there was a point in time where he stood stiffly on stage with sloppily applied makeup, breathing out the lyrics to a fast-paced song where he was slightly behind until he realised how to put on eyeliner without shaky hands, walk around the platform slowly and seductively, and choose a playlist of downtempo songs, all consisting of female artists since no male singer in their right mind would sing a song about sex while speaking of red lipstick stains and angel cake.

 

the last song of the night being a slower version of marina and the diamond's _how to be a heartbreaker_ includedmore than half of the substance on his lips were now on his teeth from biting down on his bottom lip more than necessary and the straightened blonde hair had fallen into his eyes.

 

he had taken off the fringe jacket and set it down on the stool that the bar set out for him when he was on stage every night along with most of the cherry daiquiri that someone had ordered for him when he was in the middle of _carmen_ being gone with glitter on the rim of the glass. he had even played with the cherry that had been put in the drink in the middle of rihanna's _skin_ , sending a quick wink in zayn's direction when the two made eye contact, the older bloke rolling his eyes.

 

when he took to a small curtsy at the end, followed by a _thanks, i'm here all week_ the small crowd clapped moderately as louis made his way off the stage. a woman in the group of people gave him a glare, probably because her greasy husband paid more attention to him than he has to her for an entire year and louis had to restrain himself to stop from giving her a sarcastic smile, teeth and all.

 

someone shouted something he couldn't pick up and louis turns around, stopping his fast beeline towards the dressing room so he'd be able to wipe off the sticky makeup on his face and remove that _stupid_ marilyn monroe inspired mole that he was regretting for even applying to his face, so he would be able to emerge from the back of the bar as louis who only had blonde hair in the front of his bangs.

 

"you can give all tips to the handsome bloke at the bar, babes!" louis says with a quick kiss blown to anyone who wanted before gesturing to zayn who still had a fresh grimace on his face.

 

and then it was over. cara took his jacket when he threw it at her as he passed by, walking through the narrow hallway to the dressing room. the door was already cracked open since louis had failed to shut as he went to begin the most likely overly-sexualized show that left his lithe body frame slightly damp with the moisture of sweat.

 

thinking back on it, this was probably one of his most sexual performances that he's ever done. it's always been a little bit on the edgy side, filled with lip biting and airy singing that probably shouldn't have qualified as crooning, but that night was different than all of the others in the year that he had been working at the small bar and he wasn't exactly sure why. louis was a singer – not a very popular one and he knew that when he saw the crowds each night but he liked to define himself as an actual artist and not someone who used sex to become known.

 

he walks over to the mirror, immediately wiping off the mole with the back of his hand and removing the black stain on one of the studs on his shorts.

 

suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door of his dressing room when he was just about to take off the wig and shake out his messy hair. louis rolls his eyes dramatically before running his fingers through the blonde fringe in the front and striding over the door, words that were caught in his throat flowing out as he started to speak.

 

"caroline or malik or anyone else who works in this fine establishment, can you kindly fuck–" his words were cut off as he swung open the door and was met by the sight of no one he knew.

 

the bloke standing in front of him was tan, honey-golden skin that was marked with more tattoos than could count in the moments that he had. he was dressed in a black flannel with a plain white v-neck shirt underneath, along with tight blue jeans that louis was wondering how he even got into. his hair was being held back by a moss green coloured headscarf.

 

louis tilted his head to the side, reaching a hand up to twirl a piece of the blonde hair onto his index finger, being the little fair-headed minx that his second personality was. mainly because the guy in front of him...well, he was attractive. louis learned that he was gay when he was in eighth grade so he learned pretty quickly about how to appreciate a fit bloke every once in a while.

 

there was a pause before louis spoke. "hi," he squeaks.

 

"hey," the boy in front of him says with a small simper.

 

there is a pregnant pause in the air as louis slowly realises that he's only in the small bandeau that keeps sliding down in the front. he's glad that he didn't take off anything but the mole because even if he didn't really have all of the qualifications to be just like a girl, he could still pass as a damn good one and even get someone's phone number in the process. he would probably never call them again, considering that he was a guy but it would be a nice addition to his little pink book that he had gotten almost five years ago from a friend in utah.

 

he's now wondering how his eyeliner looked because cara convinced him to put it on cat-eye style while he was used to normally just applying it until his eyelid stopped. or maybe he should have put on some red lipstick, zayn always said how red lipstick made him look a whole lot better and made his tan look even darker and really, how could anyone withstand a blonde in red lip–

 

his thoughts were cut off by a resonant voice. "i know i'm probably not supposed to be back here but a couple of lads and i had a bet that i couldn't get your number," the stranger says, raising his eyebrows.

 

"oh, did you now? how much is on the line, handsome?" louis asks, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and attempting not to wince at the harsh taste of barely there lip-gloss.

 

the boy holds five fingers and then zero and louis nods. cara would probably have his ass right now because he was blatantly flirting with some guy that he's just met seconds ago, especially since he was flirting was louise and not flirting as louis. but at this moment, he wasn't sure he could find himself to care and if the blonde wanted to say something about it, she could the next day when louis felt like dealing with it.

 

louis smiles brightly after a moment. "well, i have to say, i don't give my number out to random strangers," he opens his mouth to speak more but stops. "wanna come in? must be loud out there."

 

the bloke grins and louis steps aside to let him in. the eighteen-year-old shuts the door quietly, making sure to lock it without a sound so that he wouldn't be so obvious about what his intentions were. when he turns around, the boy's eyes were quickly shifting back towards the wooden flooring and he almost laughed aloud. he was so obvious about the fact that he was staring at his bum, although louis wasn't blaming him, especially since he was wearing one of the shortest, tightest pair of shorts that he had. (revealing clothes meant more tips.)

 

louis says nothing as he walks past the bloke and goes towards the mirror, leaning over on his elbows as he quickly picked a clump of mascara from his eyelashes. he stands on the sides of his chuck taylors, causing him to look even shorter than he actually was – exactly 5'5 but at least he wasn't down there with prince and kevin hart – and hopefully causing his bum to stick out even more than it was.

 

"what's your name?" louis asks, looking up from the mirror to the boy with his eyebrows raised.

 

"harry. harry styles," the stranger who's name was now harry replies.

 

the smaller boy would love to comment on how harry's name sounded exactly like a pornstar name but before being an insurgent teenager, his mother had taught him manners and he was almost certain that saying someone's birth name appeared to be like a great name for fucking a random person on camera didn't exactly seem like the best manners in the world. besides, louis had gotten the name louise evergreen from a pornstar so he would be out of line if he spoke about it.

 

instead, he hums in contentment, adjusting the american flag bandana around his head a couple of times, taking the necklace that he had put on last minute before walking onto the stage and sitting it in the box that he had taken from his mother's room before he had left. he had intended to pawn it as soon as he had the chance but he never really got the chance to and it had a somewhat sentimental value to him. somewhat.

 

he sucks in a breath of air through his teeth before speaking again. "so do you take bets that are surrounded by the topic of getting a chick's number or is it only me?" louis smirks.

 

"considering that i've just gotten out of a two year relationship, i'd say that you're the first," harry says.

 

louis fake-frowns. "what happened, babe?" he asks although he really didn't give a shit.

 

the thing about louise and louis were that they were practically the same person, the same personality. if someone attractive would have came up to louis and went through with the whole bet thing, and then have said that they had just broken up with some guy who worked at target, he would have put on a faux pouty face and those puppy dog eyes that usually got him anything he wanted from each gender.

 

he'd basically make it look like he was listening to their long, drawn out sob story about how their girlfriend or boyfriend just wasn't working out for them and how they wanted something different. the usual things. usually, in that time which ended up taking twenty minutes, louis would nod like he was listening and hum along to the story as if he actually cared about whatever the fuck happened between the two.

 

still, harry hesitated, looking down at the wooden ground with a small smile and this was definitely different than from what louis has seen before. it would usually start out with wavering grins or sad eyes that would make him want to vomit up the small smoothie that he had for lunch.

 

"i cheated," harry shrugs, playing with one of the buttons on his flannel.

 

louis was impressed, to say the least. still, he didn't let it show on his face, only keeping a regular look. "aw, was she boring in bed?" he questions, reaching up to push a piece of the blonde hair from his forehead.

 

harry looked at him suspiciously, like he thought that he was silently judging him for cheating on his girlfriend, more or less like how most females would do. they would go on a little rant in their head, saying how he didn't appreciate women and they would turn into a sassy black lady in literal seconds, with all of the snapping included. instead, louis just stared back at him with his deep blue eyes, neatly done eyebrows raised.

 

"could have been better, i suppose," harry says after a moment.

 

the smaller lad smiles coyly, turning towards the mirror and running a hand through the blonde hair before looking back in harry's direction and standing up. he walks over to him, most likely swaying his hips a little bit more than nessceary as he made his way over, stopping when he was in front of the other boy and placing his small hands on harry's broad shoulders. he almost gagged at the sight of the fire-engine red nail polish that cara had convinced him to put on.

 

he examined the other lads face, biting the inside of his cheek. "how do you like your women in bed, then, styles?" louis practically purrs.

 

harry blinks at him, cheeks going dark red and it's almost cute how embarrassed he looked. he was definitely older than louis was, so he'd pinpoint him at a good twenty or twenty-one years old, at least. and, hell, louis knew what he was about to do was wrong, he did.

 

still, louis leans in to where the two were almost nose to nose, his mint and cigarette breath tickling harry's mouth. there was a pregnant pause before anyone spoke.

 

"do this with me and i'll give you my number," louis whispered.

 

the other lad nodded and seconds later, he immediately connecting their lips together in a rough kiss. a part of louis felt bad, he did. he didn't have a clue if this guy was gay or even bisexual and what he was doing could have been described as taking advantage of the poor sap but at this point he didn't care if the goddamn _president_ showed up. once he wanted something badly, it was his life's goal to get it.

 

the kiss was sloppy; full of saliva and teeth clashing. louis had to stop himself from grinding against harry's leg, staying a safe distance away and he moved his hands up to tangle into the bloke's hair harshly. harry's hands slowly made their way up his waist and tan stomach to rest on the front of the bandeau, pressing against the eighteen-year-old's vaguely hard nipples and causing him to softly moan into the kiss. he felt harry smirk against his lips, most likely because he thought that louis was getting wet or some shit that girls do.

 

seconds in and louis could already feel himself getting hard under harry's touch, thanking god (zayn) that he had suggested to get his shorts just a size bigger around the groin area and to make it tight everywhere else – it required a lot of sewing of his clothes. he let out another noise into harry's mouth as he felt him start to rock lightly against his bare leg, tightening his grip in his hair.

 

it shouldn't have been as hot as it was, especially when louis began to push harry backwards, walking until harry's back was against the red brick walls of the room. it was wrong actually; because this guy had the illusion that louis was a girl when he _wasn't._ still, louis kept kissing him frantically, virtually growling into the other lad's mouth when he continued to play with his nipples through the small piece of fabric.

 

it wasn't until harry's hand started to move towards louis' groin leisurely. louis pulled back quickly, moving his dainty palms to wrap around harry's wrists, stopping his movements. harry looked at him, obviously confused although he looked like the definition of fuckable; with hair amiss and his lips a dark red colour.  

 

"not so fast, bad boy," louis says breathlessly. "go sit on the couch, yeah?"

 

harry blinks at him, twice at least before nodding and walking over to the couch moderately. louis watches calmly, combing his fingers through the blonde hair.

 

this was probably the point where he would have the opportunity to back out of _this_ , especially since the bar was going to be closing soon but if anything, louis could sneak out of the back after they were finished.

 

it was sad but he was sexually _starved_ and he needed _something_ before he practically burst. so, instead of doing the right thing, louis wiped his saliva soaked mouth with the back of his hand before adjusting the bandeau for the seventh time that night and walked over to where harry was now sitting with an obvious bulge in his jeans.

 

louis braced his hands on each of harry's legs before sinking down in between them slowly with a playful look staining his features. he moves one of his hands to the button of the other lad's jeans, popping it open with nimble fingers. the nail polish is chipped on his right middle finger, he notices, but just pulls his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

he snuck one of his hands into harry's jeans, running his palm against his hard shaft, giggling lightly when he moans quietly.

 

"i heard that guys from the south have the biggest cocks," louis informs him.

 

harry gives a breathless laugh, not really answering the question as the smaller bloke begins pulling down his jeans. there's a small struggle due to how tight the fabric was against harry's legs but soon enough, he's down to a pair of black briefs.

 

the eighteen-year-old has an excited look on his face, mumbling something like _you're gonna stretch out my mouth_ under his breath before running the palm of his hand against the prominent swelling in the cloth of the breath, extracting a noise from harry's throat. louis raised one of his eyebrows happily, pressing the heel of his hand down harder than before.

 

louis removed his hand after a moment, leaning down to replace it with his mouth. he sucked on the underside of harry's shaft through the briefs, biting the fabric with his teeth as he ran his tongue up and down the best that he could.

 

he licks over his bottom lip and he hooks his fingers under the waistband of harry's boxers. louis pulls them down slowly, tittering at the sound of harry groaning at the feeling of his cock being released from confinement.

 

moments later, louis was leaning down and giving a light kitten lick to the curved head of the other bloke's cock. harry breathes a couple of words under his breath, gripping onto the sides of the grey-coloured couch as louis begins to wrap his dainty hand around the base of his dick, moving forward to wrap his lips around the head slowly and teasingly, sucking on it just slightly.

                                                           

when harry lets out a deep growling noise, louis comes back up. "no touching my hair, got it?" he says quickly.

 

"yeah, yeah, okay," harry replies before gesturing swiftly to his vaguely wet cock, just starting to bubble out pre-come at the tip.

 

after louis gives a quiet laugh at harry's motions, he begins to move his hand up and down harry's shaft idly, using his thumb to spread the salty pre-come around his thick length. he bites his bottom lip into his mouth, reaching down to slip a hand in the shorts to palm himself lightly. he can't stop the mewl that escapes his lips, moving his hand faster around harry's cock and onto his own which was trapped by the lace knickers he was wearing.

 

harry mutters a _fuck, that's so hot_ softly at the sight of louis' hand stroking him rapidly while he moved his other hand up and down in the confinement of his shorts. the eighteen-year-old glances up with sparkling, innocent eyes as he moves forward to start sucking harry's cock into his mouth, slowing the movements of both of his hands as he swirls his tongue leisurely around the head, collecting the pre-come into his mouth and moaning faintly at the harsh, briny taste.

 

he flutters his eyes close as he takes harry's cock further down his throat, tonguing along the vein on the underside of his shaft and causing the taller lad to groan quietly. the slurping noises that he made were obscenely loud, along with the sounds of his hand still moving along the wet base of his girth.

 

a small gagging noise escapes his throat when he moves down to the base, chin hitting his fingers before he thought to move them away, wiping them on the couch. his throat contracts and releases around the other lad's dick, making a loud din in return.

 

he pulled off with a loud gasp, starting to stroke harry's cock through the mess of pre-come and saliva quickly. the bridge of his nose to the edges of his cheeks are stained in a pretty pink colour.

 

louis took a couple of breaths before saying, "did your girlfriend ever let you do anal?"

 

"fuck no," harry replies, almost excitedly.

 

the smaller boy smirks before releasing his hand from harry's cock and standing up. he turns around, kicks off the high-top chuck taylors and moving his agile fingers to the button of the tight shorts. he pulls them off quickly, leaving himself bare in the black panties and the bandeau that he refuses to take off.

 

he giggles before moving his hands in front of his crotch in the knickers, moving to the far end of the room to swipe a condom from the desk by the mirror. (you never know when a quickie will ensue.) he walks over to where he was, kneeling in between harry's legs and opening the package.

 

louis opens it smoothly, grabbing the lubed condom out, spitting on it vaguely before leaning forward to roll it onto harry's hard cock. he fumbles a bit, looking up to see if the other lad noticed and smiling when he saw that he was too busy clenching his eyes shut.

moments later, he moves to straddle harry backwards, with his back facing him, whining quite obnoxiously when he felt the tip of his cock press into his hole just slightly the same time as harry lets out a quiet noise.

 

there's a pause before louis moves his hand backwards, sliding the fabric of the panties to the side and exposing his puckered hole to the warm air of the room.

 

harry stops. "wait, you've done this before?" he asks, dumbfounded.

 

the eighteen-year-old looks over his shoulder, chuckling lowly as he grabs ahold of harry's cock and presses it to his stretched out hole – not that he'd ever admit it but just hours before he had a couple of minutes with his fingers and a dildo but painting his stomach white, almost being caught by zayn when he knocked on the door just as he was catching his breath.

 

"babe, i do this ninety two percent of the times that i have sex," louis smirks.

 

an inaudible gasp fills the air and if louis was able to see harry's face, he'd most likely burst out in laughter. he flicks a piece of the blonde hair from his eyes before pressing the tip of harry's cock to his hole, mewling when it sank in almost immediately due to the width.

 

he sinks down onto the other boy's shaft slowly, causing both of them to moan simultaneously, not stopping until his bum was fully pressed flush against harry's thighs and the girth of his cock was in entirely, scraping against his velvety inside walls entirely too deliriously.

 

louis grinds his hips down in slow circles, jaw going slack at the feeling of the head of harry's cock dragging inside of him. he braces both of his hands on the couch, eyes going shut as he continued to rock forward and backwards, the taller boy's shaft moving inside of him each time he rocked harder than the last and he wonders if harry is enjoying this as much as he was until he hears the sound of harry groaning each time that he did move.

 

"fuck," louis mewls, biting his lip for the tenth time that night before moving his body up until only the tip of harry's cock is in his hole.

 

a loud gasp escapes his bitten, red lips as he slammed back down into harry's lap, hands almost immediately going up to his chest to tweak his nipples through the thin fabric of the bandeau. as soon as he lifted up for the second time, the knickers rubbed against his hard cock and he practically fell back down due to the raving feeling of it. he could feel the sticky pre-come coat his lower stomach area and quickly moved one of his hands to wipe the liquid away.

 

soon enough, he picks up a fast, rough pace of bouncing back onto harry's cock, the small area of the room filled with the sounds of his loud whines and the other bloke's moans that made louis almost want to come on the spot. it killed him that he couldn't touch his cock the way that he wanted to but the feeling of the thick length inside of his tight, lithe body made up for it.

 

seeing that louis was an eighteen year old boy with no hormonal self-control, he quickly sneaks a hand down through the panties, whining loudly as soon as he palm made contact with his shaft. he kept the hand inside of the lacy fabric, moving another hand to grab onto something which happened to be the other boy's hair, yanking harshly each time that he pressed back down into harry's lap while the movements of his left hand stuttered each time that he did so.

 

he gripped onto harry's hair even tighter than seconds ago before craning his neck around to place a frantic kiss on the other lad's lips. the kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, their tongues sliding together loudly. it wasn't as much as a kiss as it was the two moaning into each others mouths each time that louis pushed his bum back down into harry's lap, louis keening nosily when harry brushed the pad of his index finger against one of the hard buds on his chest, smirking into the kiss when he did.

 

louis was the first to pull away, starting to grind his hips back down into harry's lap. he couldn't help it really; a quiet scream escaped his lips as the blunt head of the taller lad's cock brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep into his body.

 

"w-what was that?" harry pants.

 

it takes louis a moment to answer, partly because his mind was somewhere else and partly because he couldn't tell harry that it was his prostate. "g-spot," he whines.

 

harry nods as louis continues to rock back and forth into his lap. he hesitates before moving his hands down to the front of louis' body until the eighteen-year-old stopped his movements quickly and slapped his palms against his hands to where both pairs were resting on louis' lithe waist. louis begins to bounce up and down again, chasing the spot that he hit so easily just seconds before.

 

harry leans forward, placing his lips on the tan skin of louis' neck and begins to suck harshly, flicking his tongue out just occasionally. louis lets out another sharp, high-pitched noise when harry moves his hips up the same time as he attempts to move back down and hits his prostate, gripping harry's hair even tighter than before, breathing out a loud _do it like that_.

 

fortunately, harry understands and begins to thrust his hips up in time with louis'. his hand was still trapped underneath louis' so he decides to move them up, playing with the small boy's nipples through the shirt and causing him to whimper, his obnoxiously loud sounds being suppressed by the way he continues to pull his lip into his mouth, biting down onto it until he tastes the harsh, copper flavour that he retracted.

and he just can't take it. with harry's fingers playing with his nipples, the way that the panties were rubbing against his sensitive cock, and how harry was practically pressing into his prostate with each thrust, it was too much. moments later, he quickly came into the confinement of the tight panties with a high-pitched scream, creating a large, wet spot into them.

 

the feeling of louis' hole clenching sporadically around his cock caused harry to come, loudly groaning as he did so, panting into louis' neck.

 

after a moment, louis finally lets go of his tight grip on the larger lad's hair, arm falling to his side as he breathed heavily into the somewhat silent space. he could now hear the sounds of the employees cleaning up the bar.

 

the two sit there for what feels like hours, louis giving a tiny whine as he felt harry go slightly soft inside of him.

 

louis finally catches his breath, moving his body so harry's cock would slip out of his stretched out hole and suppressing the noise he wants so badly to let out at the feeling. instead he runs a hand through the blonde hair that had gotten slightly frizzy from all the heat that the sex caused, moving a hand to slide the panties back to where they were sat fully onto his bum.

 

"i have to say, you've got quite the dick on you, handsome," louis smiles.

 

he doesn't even looking back as he walks over to the mirror and leans over in front of it although he'd very much like to collapse onto the floor and sleep for two eternities. he hears the sound of harry pulling up his briefs behind him.

 

harry chuckled. "well, i would say that you have quite the mouth on you but that would sound too much like a porno."

 

louis hears the sound of the condom being thrown into one of the two rubbish bins in the room. he giggles at harry's comment, discreetly tucking himself directly back into the panties before wiping some of the running mascara off of his cheeks.

 

he flicks his wrist towards an open case of luggage in a far off corner of the room, containing all of his clothes. "you can take a pair of my panties if you want, that'll really show your mates," louis says happily.

 

the eighteen-year-old leans down and swipes a piece of paper advertising the bar along with a black pen before beginning to write down his phone number on it in neat numbers, adding a small smiley face at the end along with his name. he hears the sound of harry moving through the many articles of clothes.

 

moments later, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he lets out another giggle, craning his neck upwards to meet harry's green eyes. he places a small kiss onto harry's neck, handing him the slip of paper before things could get too intimate. he eyes the pair of knickers that harry must have grabbed; a simple pair, just being pink with a bow on the middle of them.

 

"i'm gonna be using this, i hope you know that," harry informs him and louis nods.

 

"i was assuming that," he says with an eye roll although he really wasn't. "now, shoo, before your friends leave you."

 

harry laughs before moving his hands away from his body and peeping out one last _i'm serious._ louis rolls his eyes again and pushing him towards the door. the taller bloke smiles and walks towards the door, giving him another wave before leaving the room.

 

and louis should feel bad, he should, but he doesn't.

 

not even a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2- "No" "Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is an cute asshole who refuses to leave others alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Outfit:
> 
> [Shirt](http://www.chicnova.com/hemp-fimble-leaf-print-crop-t-shirt.html?gclid=CJKtvJOFm78CFbRj7AodZW0A_w) // [Shorts](www.charlotterusse.com/product/Stretchy-High-Waisted-Shorts) // [Tights](http://www.chicnova.com/two-tone-sheer-tights.html) // [Booties](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?BR=f21&Category=shoes_boots&ProductID=2000087341&VariantID=)

**_h:_ ** _hiiiiii ;)_

 **_l:_ ** _wrong ##_

 **_h:_ ** _well, i wuld certainly hope that the girl who i just had anal sex with a week ago didnt give me a fake #_

 **_l:_ ** _harry??_

 **_l:_ ** _wow u must get all the blondes to fuck with those kinds of pick up lines....  
_

 **_h:_ ** _its the dimples._

 **_l:_ ** _its the cock._

 **_h:_ ** _well anyway my dear louise, would you like to go on a date with me? bc i feel like a proper ass fucking you in the uhm ass without taking you to in n out for a day.  
_

 **_l:_ ** _i dont even ur middle name_

 **_h:_ ** _edward._

 **_l:_ ** _harry edward styles, im gonna hve to say no_

 **_h:_ ** _:(_

 **_l:_ ** _ur emojis dont effect me_

 **_h:_ ** _can i at least buy u a drink after ur show maybe???_

 **_l:_ ** _...  
_

 **_l:_ ** _fine, but im ordering about ten cherry daiquiris_

***

 

after a round of five songs exactly – _buzzcut season, sex, yeah!, girls, only girl (in the world)_ and finishing it off with _fucked my way up to the top_ by lana del rey for an extra shock value – louis was practically strutting off the stage in the three inch booties that cara had convinced him to wear, sending several winks to drunken faces in the crowd as he made his way over the bar instead of back to the dressing room so he'd be able to take off his vaguely itchy clothing and tight shorts. but, a drink was a drink, especially when you didn't have to pay for it.

it took exactly ten minutes for the curly-haired idiot to join louis on the stool beside him with a large grin that was big enough to swallow the whole state of texas. the eighteen-year-old fought the urge to roll his eyes, not even acknowledging harry's presence as he leaned over the slightly sticky counter top to barked out an order of, like he promised, a cherry daiquiri before sitting back down in the chair and pulling a piece of the blonde hair in between his teeth, chewing on it softly as he watched the bartender mix his drink.

two or three minutes of harry just watching louis sip his drink quietly while he crossed and uncrossed his legs underneath the counter and fiddled with the black crop-top with small multi-coloured weed plants decorated over the fabric. after he was finished with his first glass, harry finally scooted his chair closer to the other lad with a sly smile and basically forced louis into speaking with him.

one thing led into another – meaning that harry continued to buy drinks for louis as he got tipsier and tipsier – and an entire hour later, louis was bent over directly in the hallway near his dressing room, one hand braced against the brick wall and another hand gripping harry's hand in his, roughly pressing his smooth palms against his chest and tightening his grip around his wrist as louis rubbed the other bloke's fingers onto his perky nipples through the shirt as harry rocked into his lithe body, hips hitting louis' panty covered bum since the red knickers he was wearing were only pulled down so his hole was showing. 

soon enough, a loud grunt followed by a high-pitched whine mixed in with an obnoxious hiccup that could be heard all throughout the hallway and the entire small area of the bar sounded and louis was slowly sliding down the wall with his makeup basically ruined and the amount of his dark red lipstick scraped onto the bottom of his two front teeth.

luckily, harry was smart and kind enough to pull out of the drunken boy slowly, tucking himself back into his jeans before calming down his heavy panting and fixing louis back up, pulling back up his panties and doing his best to fix his shirt and garter-belt styled tights that had gotten slightly ripped in the back in the whole ordeal. louis had let him fix his wrecked body back up before slumping against the wall and pushing harry away when he went to go fix the now frizzy blonde hair.

"you've fucked it all to hell so just leave it," louis says, nevertheless running his fingers through the mass of fair-coloured tufts.     

harry looked insulted for a split second before beaming happily. "that's not all i've fucked, yeah?" he smiles.

the smaller bloke rolled his eyes, letting himself expose a tiny smile onto his lips. he slipped his eyes shut, hearing the sounds of harry tossing the tied condom in one of the many trash bins in the hallway. louis groaned under his breath as he finally stood up, trying his damnedest not to trip and fall in the booties although most of his tipsiness had worn off, most likely having worn off the second that harry pinned his small body against the wall and begin kissing his lipstick covered lips. 

when he opened them, he was greeted by the sight of harry's stupidly wide green eyes staring back at up. louis groaned once more, moving one of his hands out to push at harry's chest, right where that butterfly tattoo that he had saw existed just moments before when he looked back under the taller bloke's death grip and saw the tattooed insect pratically covered in sweat. if he were in the right state of mind, he would have made a proper funny comment about it. 

he got cranky when he was coming out of a drunken state of mind and directly after he's had sex and isn't able to collapse wherever he pleased, falling into a deep sleep and not really caring whether or not he was still dressed in black high-waisted shorts and a crop top so he says:

"you still aren't taking me on a date, styles."

harry pursed his lips together, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly until he let his arm flop back to his side, lifting both of his shoulders in a careless shrug. louis raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, surprised that he wasn't fighting more about this matter.

he had been the first person that louis had actually _slept_ with when he was dressed as louise, the rest of the guys he was with usually only consisting of a ten-minute blowjob and come on his favourite shirt and even after that, at least one of them would put up most of a fight than harry was. all in all, he was a bit offended that harry wasn't putting up more of a fight than he actually was in the moment.

it felt like hours before anyone spoke, "seven thirty at the in 'n out uptown," harry says.

for a moment, louis just stared at him, blinking just occasionally because he was going back in forth in the mind over whether or not harry couldn't hear or if he was just mentally disabled. he wanted to go for the second option, especially since he now had this crooked smirk gracing his lips and there was a piece of his hair that had somehow escaped the red and blue headscarf that he was wearing and louis just about hated him right then.

instead, he just sighed, "no." 

"yes," harry says, voice more confident in his words.

"no."

"yes."

"fuck off, how about that?"

"i will if you let me take you for a date."

"no." 

"yes."

"are you kiddi– fine!" louis exclaims with a hint of irritation in his voice.

and harry has the audacity for give a small fist pump after he was done speaking, just as he folded his arms across his chest with a small noise. louis knew that he must have looked annoyed, especially since the corners of his lips were turned down into a frown and he was looking over at the trash bin that harry had thrown the condom in instead of harry himself but he actually wasn't.

maybe he was panicked or just contemplating how the hell he was going to get himself out of a promising a date to a guy who just wouldn't back off after the only thing that they've done together was have sex, and also in harry's perspective, have anal sex with a pretty blonde instead of with a small teenage homosexual boy.

in fact, everything felt like it was going far to fast for him but after literal seconds of pondering how he was going to get out of the situation at hand he had decided quickly on going on the date with harry as louise and then never speaking or messaging the tall boy ever again. it had just occurred to him that he didn't even know how old harry was and that was even more of a reason to stop talking to this kid as fast as possible. maybe he could even get a free milkshake out of the circumstance.

a part of him felt bad because he was going to absolutely play this lad into thinking that he actually wanted to go on a date with him and that he was going to enjoy the night out when he was basically plotting on just going so he would get everything over with.

but, then again, there was always the choice of just saying that he was going to go and then never show up, leaving harry at some overexpensive california burger shack that he absolutely despised– 

"no sex this time," harry says.

"oh dear god, i don't know how i'll survive without having your cock up my ass for a night!" louis declared sarcastically.

that earned a loud laugh from harry which only made louis even more irritated with him, along with his life because it wasn't that funny to begin with. louis' hatred for this bloke was growing stronger and stronger and right about now, the eighteen-year-old was about ready to shoot either harry or himself. he really would like to go for the latter at this point. 

suddenly, a loud ringtone went off and louis just stared, knowing that he always leaves his phone in the dressing room and that his ringtone was a coldplay song. it takes harry longer than it should for him to realise that it was his own phone ringing and he gives louis a small smile before reaching in the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a black iphone, causing louis to get a tad bit envious since the only phone he could scrape up enough money for was a flip phone that had to be made in the nineties.

his eyes scan through the screen of his phone and he looks up at louis after a couple of seconds, facial features reeking with sympathy. "i gotta go. little sister proble–" harry's voice was cut off by louis' sharp one. 

"don't care. bye, love," he says quickly, shooing him away with his hand. 

harry doesn't look the least bit effected by louis. " bye, louise," harry replies happily. "seven thirty tomorrow, okay?" 

the eighteen-year-old nodded and shooed him off again, closing his eyes tightly until he heard the sounds of harry's retreating footsteps disappear around the corner of the hallway.

after that, the only thing he could hear were the occasional woops from the bargoers who were going to be kicked out of the bar shortly and the sounds of one of the three bartenders cleaning up behind the countertop and from the noises of a glass shattering seconds later, louis had half of a mind to guess that it was perrie.

five, ten, fifteen minutes went by, consisting of just louis slumped down onto the wall until he heard the distinct noises of zayn's boots sounding against the wooden floors. he sat up quickly, running a hand through the blonde hair and trying to disguise the obvious rip in his tights.

he was directly in the middle of pulling down the front of the crop top to where it was sitting properly on his stomach when zayn stopped in front of him with an confused look on his face. 

"lou? it's an hour after your show, why the hell are you still dressed like that?" zayn asked.

louis had always had a problem with lying, which was odd considering that he was in the middle of lying to a random bloke about the truthfulness of his gender. when he was still living in utah, his mum had caught him bringing a boy into their house as she was bringing his little sisters back from school, he had lied and said that the lad was his long lost brother from canada and that he needed a place to stay.

over the years, his lying had gotten better but he wasn't directly about to blatantly lie to someone when they were asking him a question right to his face but he still couldn't help the way that the bridge of his nose to the edges of his cheeks – it was a genetic issue that only really occurred during sex or moments like was happening now – flushed after his friend had finished speaking.

and now, zayn was staring at him suspiciously and he quickly looked away, eyes landing on a employee of the month picture on the wall as he spoke so it would be somewhat easier to lie. 

"i liked the outfit," louis says.

instead of just being a good friend and not questioning everything that louis ever did in his life (zayn always said that it was because he was younger and he felt like he should protect him from the unspeakable things of the cruel, evil world they were living in) zayn narrowed his eyes at him. 

"it's not one of your best," he pointed out. 

louis shrugged, face flushing more than seconds before. "i like it." 

zayn stared at him for a moment, ten full seconds to be exact, before sighing loudly and leaning forward to poke at the tear in louis' tights. louis flinched visibly. 

"unless you'd like to walk home, tomlinson, i suggest that you hurry up and get turned back into your blonde highlighted self," he finally says. 

the eighteen-year-old gave him a bright smile and zayn just shook his head, retracting his hand back before walking off. he was about ten steps down the hallway before louis let out a slightly loud relieved breath.

then, of course, being the asshole that zayn malik was, he turned around and began to walk backwards, eyes focused on louis. 

he smiled before speaking, "you had better tell that guy that you have a dick on this date!" 

louis hit his head on the brick wall twice and groaned.


End file.
